i know everything about you now
by aceoftwos
Summary: Kudo Shinichi is out sick. Kuroba Kaito, of course, decides to take advantage of this fact.


**title** : i know everything about you now

* * *

Sunday evening, 9:42pm. What's when Kuroba Kaito has the absolutely brilliant idea to imitate Kudo Shinichi for the day. Lucky for him, he knows for a fact that Shinichi is out sick tomorrow. (And isn't he always lucky?) Not twenty minutes later, Kaito has a perfectly orchestrated plan for getting the administrators to cancel school for the day. A few untraceable email hacks, a bit of messing with the school's firewalls, and a harmless 24hr virus is all it takes to shut down Ekoda High for the day.

With a grin that's all Kid, Kaito powers down his computer and heads to bed.

…

Kudo Shinichi walks into classroom 2B at 8:40am on Monday morning, nursing a cup of coffee and looking decidedly grumpy. He slumps into his chair and proceeds to stare blankly at his desk, occasionally lifting the cup of coffee to his lips.

From her seat next to him, Ran frowns. "Did you stay up all night working cases again?"

"Uh…" Shinichi laughs nervously. "Maybe?"

Ran, who by this point knows scolding him is pointless because he'll just do the same thing again, just heaves a sigh. "You can't keep doing this. You know you're going to have to sleep eventually, right?"

(Kaito makes a mental note to devise ways to make Shinichi sleep.)

"Eventually," Shinichi replies vaguely.

"You're hopeless."

Shinichi looks affronted but gets no chance to respond. (In the privacy of his own head, Kaito laughs delightedly and agrees wholeheartedly with Ran's statement.) The bell rings and students drift away from their conversations, only to continue new conversations with their neigbours.

"Hello class!" It's not their regular teacher. Instead of their rather sour-faced teacher, there's a woman with a sunny smile standing at the front of the room. "My name is Nakano Airi."

The class choruses, "Good morning Miss Nakano."

Miss Nakano is a bit startled by the prompt greeting, but takes it in stride. "Well. As you can see, I'm evidently not Mister Fujimoto." There's a bit of laughter. "And he, unfortunately, did not leave me with any sort of lesson plan for the morning. So, I was talking it over with Mister Matsushita next door and he suggested that I turn this class into a music lesson."

Everyone starts talking at once. Half the class seems excited about this turn of events, about a third of them are complaining extremely loudly, and the everyone else is holding their peace. Shinichi, being in the latter group, does nothing more than wince at the growing noise level.

"Okay, okay! Settle down!" When the quiet finally returns, Miss Nakano passes out packets of paper to the front row with instructions to pass them back. "Page six, please."

Shinichi turns to page six and takes a brief glance at the music. The opening line is a solo, followed by a baritone line that gets echoed by the altos, then the sopranos take the main focus. He runs the notes in his head. The piece alternates pleasantly between straight and swing lines, giving the song a bouncy sort of vibe. It's a pretty good arrangement, it's got a nice sound to it.

"I'm going to play the song once for you…" Music fills the air, then cuts off abruptly at the end of the fourth line. Miss Nakano pulls out the class list and scans it, saying absently, "Now, I don't want fighting over the solo, so I'm just going to pick someone at random. How about… Kudo Shinichi? Can you stand up and sing the first line, please?"

Shinichi stands and, to all appearances very unwillingly, sings the solo line.

Perfectly. Without missing a note.

Ran stands up abruptly as soon as Shinichi sits down. Her smile is perfectly polite. (It sends chills down Kaito's spine.) Shinichi watches, wearing an incredibly confused expression, as she walks over to stand in front of his desk. (Kaito doesn't fail to notice all the suspicious stares now aimed in his direction.)

"R-Ran?"

"Who are you, and what did you do with Shinichi?"

(Kaito adamantly refuses to panic.)

"W-what do you mean, Ran? I _am_ Shinichi."

Very softly, she says, "Shinichi can't sing a note. He's practically tone deaf when it comes to singing."

(Suddenly Kaito recalls every single time Shinichi has ever talked about Mouri Ran using karate to bring criminals to justice. Recalls that she's won numerous regional karate championships.)

And that's when Kudo Shinichi walks into the classroom with a late slip in his hand. Tired, hair awry, looking grumpy. He locks eyes with Kuroba Kaito and frowns at him. "Kaito? Why are you in my classroom?" Kaito grins, gets to his feet and presents a pink rose to Ran with a showman's bow, then disappears in a cloud of smoke and reappears next to Shinichi.

"I couldn't let you be marked absent!"

"Don't you have your own classes to go to?"

"Nope, school got cancelled."

Kaito's smile is entirely too innocent. Shinichi sighs and asks, "What did you do?"

"Would you believe me if I said 'nothing'?"

"No."

"I _might_ have tampered with the school's firewalls."

"Wh—no, y'know what, I don't think I actually want to know why."

"I wanted to meet your friends."

"…And so you shut down your school, came to my school, and were going to spend the day imitating me."

"Exactly."

"Kaito, you could have just _asked_. The only reason I haven't introduced you is because you never seemed interested in meeting them."

"Of course I am!"

"Fine, okay then." Shinichi walks over to where Ran is standing, bewildered, and gestures to her. "Kaito, meet Mouri Ran. Ran, meet Kuroba Kaito." He points to where Sonoko is sitting, watching avidly as the drama unfolds. "And over there is Suzuki Sonoko. You'll like her. She's a Kid fan. Hattori's a bit far away so he'll have to wait. We can go see Haibara after school."

Kaito doesn't even think before leaning in to hug Shinichi. His stupid, sweet, ridiculous detective. Kaito isn't sure Shinichi quite understands how much this means to him. A detective, not even hesitating to let a thief into his world. "Shin-chan, I really love you." Soft and fond, like no one is looking.

Awkwardly, all too aware that they're being stared at by his entire class, Shinichi hugs back and mutters under his breath, "I love you too, you idiot magician."

"Now. We are _not_ going to see Miss Haibara after school because I'm taking you home." Kaito grabs Shinichi's hand and tugs him towards the doorway, shushing him before he can a word out. Firmly, he says, "You're sick. I am taking you home. Missing a day or two isn't going to kill you. I know for a fact that you're way further ahead in your classes than is healthy."

Shinichi grumbles but allows himself to be led out the door. As they walk away Kaito asks, "Why didn't you tell me you can't sing?"

"Because it's embarrassing. Shut up."

Back in the classroom, Ran finally sits down with a thud. Sonoko leans closer to her and asks, sounding equal parts amused and incredulous, "Did Shinichi-kun just get a boyfriend?"

"I think he did," Ran replies faintly.

* * *

 **an** : this is terrible and the idea was spawned years ago but i wanted a distraction and this was the quickest option. so. here. have a thing.


End file.
